Everytime
by Corkk the Forgetful Scribe
Summary: Ash loves Dawn, Dawn loves Ash, neither knows about the other's feelings. Can Brock bring them together, or will it end in tradgedy?
1. Too Perfect

Everytime.

Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?

Why did she have to be so damn beautiful? Why couldn't she be just another of his traveling companions, like Misty, or May.

But she wasn't, she was Dawn, and though she was a year younger than him, she still seemed to find ways to make him feel like a little child.

Sure she was a new trainer, but she was doing so much better than he was when he started. When he mentioned it she just blew it off, saying that it was because she had his help with it, but he knew it was not true. He knew she was just a better trainer than he would ever be. She just never had the faith in herself that he had in her.

He knew that when it came to pokemon coordinators she was a prodigy, taking to it like he had taken to battling. When he saw her out there with her pokemon, he was breathless. She moved flawlessly in perfect harmony with her pokemon. It was like watching the most beautiful ballroom dancer, spinning around, her dress flowing behind her, the definition of grace.

Out of the contest she was not as graceful, but that was something he loved about her, she could trip, roll down a hill, and fall into a stream and she would still be beautiful. Then, she would shrug her shoulders, and flash that perfect smile. That smile drove him to defeat even the toughest opponents just to witness it again and again.

Why couldn't he tell her all these things?

Simple, she was to perfect.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why did he have to be so damn beautiful? Why couldn't he be just another normal boy, like Paul, or Brock? Why did he have to be so wonderful?

He was her support. He was the wall she could lean against when she had lost confidence in herself. His confidence in her was unwavering. He was the shoulder she could cry on when it felt as if the world was crashing down around her.

He was unflinchingly brave in the face of danger. She had heard stories from his traveling companions of the times he had actually saved the world. He had stood between mew and mewtwo to try to stop the fighting, only to be turned to stone, ending the fight and calming mewtwo to where he would listen to reason. He had braved attacks by the titans of fire ice and thunder to reach the three orbs that when combined with the power of lugia, calmed the three beasts. He saved an enraged Celebi from an iron masked marauder almost losing his life in the process. He even nearly lost his soul in an attempt to save mew from the tree of beginning.

Even through all that hardship he still only considered himself a pokemon trainer, and nothing more. Sure he would brag that he was going to become the greatest pokemon master, but that was a humble title, after being the chosen one.

Even when she first met him, he had climbed up the arm of one of team rockets giant robots not caring about his own safety, just to save his lifelong partner and best friend, his pikachu.

He was always selfless, putting other peoples problems before his own, and that was one of the things she loved about him.

So why couldn't she tell him?

Simple, he was too perfect.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Ash!! Where are you going?" shouted dawn as she saw him walk out of their campsite. She got right up behind him and sprang onto his back.

"c'mon, where are you going? You can tell me!" she said

"um…. I'm going to go get firewood. Brock needs it to make dinner, is there something wrong with that?" he replied savoring the moment with her, and hoping she might want to go with him.

"Just maybe," he thought, "today I will be able to tell her how I feel, maybe today I can make her mine."

"Oh… sorry I thought you might have been going somewhere important, or going out to find a new pokemon." She stammered.

Ash began staring at his shoes in embarrassment and didn't notice her turn red.

"So… do you want to come with me? I might find a new pokemon, or if I'm unlucky, team rocket, I could use some company anyway." He replied hoping that the brim of his hat hid his blushing cheeks.

"um… sure, that is if you don't need me for anything Brock." She replied holding her hands together behind her back.

"no, you can go with him," replied Brock with a little chuckle.

Brock watched them leave and shook his head in despair, it seemed like those two were the thickest people sometimes. It was obvious they liked each other, but neither of them could tell the other one how they felt. It all went back to the old saying, "often times, the ones who are most blind to someone's feelings are the object of that person's affection."

Brock could tell that Ash was different around Dawn. He had after all been around ash for most of the past 2 years, traveling the world together.

In those two years ash had met both Misty, and May, two girls that were completely gaga over Ash. Many people thought that ash had loved them, but Brock knew the truth, Ash thought of May as a sister, and Misty was just a friend. He was not romantically interested in either of them, beyond that of a good friend.

But around dawn he was different, he was more responsible, and at the same time more clumsy.

So why couldn't they tell each other how they felt?

Simple, they were perfect for each other.


	2. Falling for you

Chapter 2

Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

"so uh… why don't you look for the wood and ill carry it." Ash said. "what was that… couldn't you just say something suave? Be romantic? But noooo, you cant be romantic cause your stupid" said ash mentally cursing himself at his lack of style.

He had probably just made himself look like a moron in front of the girl he loved… he was not liking the way today was turning out, though he was quite pleased with the part where she jumped on him. Even someone as innocent as he was could enjoy a girl jumping on him.

"WWWWAAAAAAUUUUGGGHHHHH!!!!!"

"That was Dawn!!" he thought abandoning his mental scolding

"PIKA!"

He turned around to find that team rocket had grabbed pikachu with one of their extend-o-arm machine.

Suddenly he had a hilarious idea, he looked over at Dawn and winked, and she knew exactly what they would do, he'd told her about doing it before. Before team rocket had a chance to do their trademark opening Ash and Dawn had started it for them.

"prepare for trouble!" dawn began.

"and make it double!" continued ash

"to protect our world from devastation"

"unite all people within our nation"

Meanwhile, team rocket stood with their mouths agape in surprise.

"to denounce the evils of truth and love"

"to extend our Reach to the stars above"

"Dawn"

"Ash"

"team rocket blasts of at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Brock, that's right!" said Brock running up behind them. "why didn't you tell me they were here, you know I love making fun of those three as much as you do."

"It was a spur of the moment thing, sorry Brock" replied ash

"YOU TWERP!!!" shouted Jessi.

"THAT'S OUR MOTTO, STOP IMITATING US" fumed James.

At that Ash, Brock, and Dawn fell to the ground laughing.

"Hahaha-go-hahaha-staravia-hahahaha-use-hahaha-whirlwind-bwahahahahahahah!!!!" Ash shouted between bouts of laughter as he let the fierce bird out of its ball.

"stop laughing at us!!! why don't you ever take us seriously twerp?" shouted James.

"because of what's about to happen" replied ash

the fierce whirlwind threw team rocket into the air but before they could say anything, Brock, Dawn, and Ash all shouted at them "IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!!!!" and continued their respective laughing fits as the trio of thieves disappeared over the horizon.

After they had recovered, Brock dismissed himself saying he had to go check the soup. Ash thought something was funny about that statement, but couldn't figure out what until after Brock had left, and Dawn remarked, "wait, how can there be soup if we don't have the firewood yet?"

Dawn started looking for firewood, while Ash attempted to figure out why Brock had left.

"oh well he thought, at least this gives me some more alone time with Dawn." He thought to himself, not at all guessing that that was actually the reason Brock had left. "maybe I can finally tell her… he thought as he walked to the edge of a cliff to look out over the country beyond.

"Ash, are you sure you should go out there?" Dawn asked with more than a tinge of worry in her voice.

"There is no worry," he shouted back, "come on over here, and look at this view,"

"the view I have is perfectly fine" she replied just loud enough to be heard. She looked at the black haired young man she had fallen so hard for, little did she know that he would fall just as hard for her. In a literal, and figurative sense.

He watched her step toward the edge of the cliff. Suddenly a Dugtrio appeared behind her and with a cry went back underground.

Suddenly the cliff they were on split from the rock and they were falling.

Dawn screamed and Ash reached for her.

He grabbed her and pulled her close to him in an embrace as they hit the canopy below. He grimaced as limb after limb hit him, slightly slowing their fall, but with each one took its toll on his back. Finally they slammed into the ground on a patch of very tall spongy grass which, is probably the only reason he survived.

Ash screamed in pain but did not let go of Dawn as darkness clouded his vision.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ASH!!! Cried Dawn as the cliff crumbled underneath them.

Suddenly she felt him grab her and press her against him. She would have been in heaven in different circumstances, in the embrace of the man she loved, but right now she was terrified thinking they were both about to die.

She watched as they smashed through branch after branch on the way down. All the while Ash just grimaced and took it. When they finally hit the ground though, he screamed in pain and went limp, arms still around her protectively.

"Ash!! Wake up Ash, what's wrong with you?" cried dawn, when he didn't open his eyes. Tears began to streak down her face as she looked down on his body, thinking him dead.

After she had gotten herself together, she reached into his pack and grabbed the pokeball that contained Staravia.

"staravia," she shouted, "go find Brock and pikachu, and bring them here"

as the bird disappeared over the cliff, she collapsed back over ash in tears.


	3. A bleeding heart

(thank everyone who gave me reviews, and all that, but I know you don't want to hear this, you want to hear what happens next, and by the way, if I don't do a good job at tying the story to the song, then I'm sorry)

Chapter 3 A bleeding heart.

I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DAWN!!!!!" shouted Ash after he finally came to. He lurched up only to collapse in heap, pain tearing through his body.

"AAAAUUUGGHHH!!!!" Ash screamed. It felt as if he had just been removed from under a Snorlax. The pain caused him to begin coughing and soon their was blood sprayed all over the wall.

ASH!!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!! Shouted Brock, bursting into the room. He made as if to hug Ash, then decided it would not be the best idea, especially considering the already copious amount of blood on the wall.

"Where's Dawn?" questioned ash. "and pikachu?"

Brocks face darkened, and Ash immediately knew he wouldn't like the news. His mind rushed a thousand different directions. What if She hadn't been as lucky as him? What if she had been kidnapped? What if pikachu and her were out there alone helpless?

"Team Rocket came back" began Brock with a heavy sigh. "They got pikachu before I had a chance to stop them. Dawn disappeared last night, most likely to look for pikachu."

"WHAT?" Shouted Ash, again bolting upright, and again collapsed in another bout of bloody coughing.

"Which way did she go?" asked Ash who was now almost delusional with worry.

"Hold on there buddy, your in no shape to be going anywhere, you have been unconscious for 3 days!" replied Brock.

"that doesn't matter I have to find Dawn, and I have to save Pikachu!" shouted Ash sounding almost hysteric.

"You are not going anywhere ash. I wont let you." Proclaimed Brock, in a steady and solid tone.

Suddenly, ash slammed his fist hard into Brock's face.

Brock collapsed into a heap on the floor.

Ash pulled himself up, and realizing he was without clothing, searched the room for some. He found back pack on the stand in next to the sink. All he had in it in terms of extra clothes was an old team rocket uniform he had used to break into their base, as well as to piss off team rocket the first time he stole their motto. He didn't care, and slipped the uniform on, only then realizing that his hat was missing, probably caught in a tree somewhere.

Somehow, the intense need to find his best friend and the girl he loved seemed to cut off the pain receptors in his brain, and he was able to hobble his way out of the room to see he was in a remote pokemon center in the middle of the forest.

"Hey! You aren't in any condition to leave shouted Nurse Joy after him. When she tried to stop him he just shoved her out of the way and limped out of the door and into the forest to look for the two most important things in his world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn had been tailing team rocket for a couple hours, hoping they would set their balloon down so she could deal with them. She didn't want to risk any injury to pikachu by just popping it.

Finally around sunset she saw them descend into a thicket, and began to make her way toward them. She weaved through the undergrowth, with a fleeting giggle, she decided she felt like a ninja.

All ninja games were put to a halt as she reached the edge of the firelight where team rocket was. She quietly sent out her little Piplup and braced herself for confrontation.

"Team rocket!!" she shouted as she burst out of the underbrush catching the trio by surprise.

Jessi had gotten her boots halfway off, and James had shoved his mouth full of some kind of meat they had most likely stolen from a local grocer.

"hurry Piplup, use bubblebeam, and pop the balloon!" Dawn shouted.

The little penguin opened its beak and let loose a barrage of surprisingly hard bubbles which blew a huge hole in the balloon.

The massive escape of air caused a thick layer of dust to kick up, and Dawn was just barely able to find pikachu, who was, as usual, trapped in an electric proof case. Dawn shattered the case on the ground and grabbed pikachu.

"you might want to send them flying pikachu," said dawn as team rocket began to gain their wits back. "what was that move ash is always making you do?...Oh yeah, Pikachu, use thunder!" she shouted doing an almost flawless impression of Ash, pointing at team rocket as she shouted it.

The small rodent had been training with ash for years, and had become one of the most formidable forces in the pokemon world, and team rocket knew this. They began to try to run away, but were caught as over 1000 volts of electricity surged through them, causing a massive explosion and sending the three flying until they vanished from sight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn burst into the pokemon center with a triumphant grin on her face, and pikachu on her shoulder.

Nurse Joy was not at her desk which Dawn found odd, but she was probably with someone's injured pokemon.

As Dawn reached the door to Ash's room, she knew something had happened, for Brock was no longer in his chair outside.

She entered the room smiling but was stopped cold by what she saw there.

Brock was lying on the floor, presumably unconscious, and there was blood sprayed on the wall and puddled on the floor. Ash was nowhere in sight.

Dawn ran over to her friend, and used some water in her canteen to bring him out of his unconscious state.

"Who did this to you? Tell me, Brock who did this?"

"it was… it was Ash" he replied

"WHAT!!! Ash? But how…. Why?" she replied. Her mind was spinning, why would ash attack someone, especially one of his best friends?

"He's gone Dawn, he went to look for you," replied Brock, who had seated himself on the clean bed on the other side of the room.

Suddenly Brock just collapsed, a snore escaping from his lips.

Dawn was about to wake him, but decided not to. It was best to let him sleep after being knocked unconscious for who knows how long.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

night had spread over the forest as dawn began to leave the center.

"your friend left in quite a hurry," Nurse Joy had said after recounting the horrible tale of Ash's departure from the center.

To add to all the current problems, it was now raining heavily and the wind was howling through the branches, but not even these could stop Dawn. Nothing could stop her from finding the one for her and only for her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest, a curious Stantler sniffed at the body of a black haired boy, which it had brought to this cave from the clearing it had found him in.

End of chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(so did anyone catch the Chobits quote in there? The one for her and only for her?)


	4. They just don't give up now, do they?

(id like to say thank you to anyone who actually kept reading past the first page, (1st page has 215 hits, 2nd has 120 and 3rd has 105) it feels kinda weird for one of my stories to become so popular so fast its already got more hits than my other 2 and more reviews than both combined. So ill just try to keep whatever I am doing the same, and you guys can tell me if I screw up. And now for what you were reading for, chapter 4)

(and by the way, this story isn't specifically based in sinnoh, hence the stantler its just based in a forest.)

(oh and an answer to a question from an anonymous reader, I listen to a playlist of love songs when I write so that I kinda have the mood set for me.)

Chapter 4: They just don't give up now do they?

And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where could he be? How could he do those things? Why did he run away?" Dawn's mind was reeling with questions. But two stood out above all others. "why did he break my fall?" And, "Is he ok?"

"Gahh!! This would be so much easier if I had a flying pokemon to search with me. And this rain has made it impossible to track him… Oh Ash… Where are you?" she thought, nearly in tears at this point.

She searched every where she could while still in sight of the pokemon center, until she was forced to go farther, trusting she would be able to get back if she found him.

"Not if, When I find him" she told herself "I will find him, I have to! But what if I cant? What will I do then?" she thought as she rested underneath a tree after what seemed to be the hundredth time she had disturbed an angry pokemon and had had to run away.

She checked her watch and gasped, it was midnight already! She had already been searching for over 4 hours! She could no longer even see the glow from the pokemon center. But at least the rain had stopped, making her only slightly less miserable.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at the pokemon center, Brock had finally woken up.

"Oh my head!" He groaned as he sat up from the bed. Memories came flooding into him: Ash knocking him unconscious, Dawn waking him, all in a frenzy, falling asleep again, a dream about nurse joy and officer jenny…. And finally, waking up.

"Ah, you're awake, just in time" exclaimed nurse Joy as she entered the room.

"what is this, is this what I think it is" thought Brock, blushing, "am I finally going to get lucky?"

he watched as Joy got closer, smiling, and he tried to clear the lump in his throat, but it wouldn't bulge.

"You have a pair of phone calls, from two lovely young ladies. They are looking for your friend, the one who got so injured. Why don't you head to the lobby and tell them what happened?" proclaimed Joy with a smile.

Brock fell to the floor, "I knew it was too good to be true… oh well… I wonder who's calling?" he thought to himself.

As he entered the lobby he was greeted with a "Brock!!!!" by two voices simultaneously.

"Hey May, hello Misty, to what do I owe the pleasure of your calls?" he said though he was quite sure what it was already.

"We were calling to see if we could come join you guys, we wanted to spend some more time with Ash, and don't tell him this, but we're going to make him choose between us." Misty said with a confirming nod from May.

"I cant let that happen" decided Brock to himself, "but how do I get them to leave him alone long enough to let him and Dawn sort things out, that is if she ever finds him."

"Well… um I'm very sorry, but that's probably not the best idea." Brock replied, steeling himself for the fight that was about to erupt.

"WHAT!!! Where is Ash, you get him over here right now, we will get this all sorted out," shouted May, practically livid with rage.

"Therein lies the problem, Ash gotten himself lost in the forest."

"How?" questioned Misty.

Brock recounted the story of the past couple days.

"WHAT!!!!! Shouted the girls, Misty now turning nearly as red as May. "WHO IS THIS TRAMP THAT YOU TWO ARE TRAVELING WITH?!?!?" may questioned, loud enough to wake a couple starly in the forest outside and send them off in a panic.

"Dawn," began Brock, knowing this would be the end of the conversation no matter if they believed him or not. "is the girl that has captured Ash's heart, and as His longest standing friend, I cant let you two try to ruin the relationship that I have been so painstakingly trying to build up. I'm sorry you two, but if you appear here you will only cause problems and pain for Ash, and if that's what you really want to do, I think Giovanni has some open spaces for you."

Brock turned the pair of computer phones off and walked over to the window.

"I really hope you find him Dawn, for all three of ours sake" said Brock quietly.

Back in the forest, Dawn was walking through a clearing.

"Ash!!! Ash, are you out there?" she shouted.

"Please!! Answer me Ash!" she cried a tears running down her cheeks.

"well now, what do we have here? A single twerp in tears." Came a voice behind her.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear."

"Yes it is," interrupted Dawn. She turned to face their new giant robot they had probably made with no other purpose than to capture pikachu, and to piss her off. "Its telling you to shut up and leave me alone, I'm not having a good day!"

"Are we going to take that Jessie?" asked James

"No, I say we show this little twerp what our machine can really do!" shouted Meowth.

With that, one of the machines giant arms shot out grabbing Dawn

"what! Lemme go! Put me down!" she shouted.

"Lets put the squeeze on this pest!" shouted Jessie her eyes filled with a lust for revenge.

"Are you sure about that?" replied James.

"yes now do it or ill kill you!" shouted Jessie, prompting James and Meowth to try to shift to the other side of the cabin.

"Fine then, I'll do it myself!" shouted Jessie, slamming her hand down on a button.

Dawn felt the hand begin to tighten, until she couldn't stand it more and she screamed.

"How do you like that huh? This is for all the trouble you have caused us!" shouted Jessie, practically hysterical by now.

Suddenly out of the bushes charged a lone Stantler. It smashed into the side of the robot, shattering the steel plates. The arm, which had lost all power, loosened and Dawn fell, and was caught by the Stantler. It had set itself perfectly to catch her on its back.

"what!! Nooo!! This can't be happening!! MY REVENGE!!!" screamed Jessi in frustration as the robot exploded, sending them once again into orbit.

The Stantler spurred off before she had a chance to get off. Dawn had no chance but to hold onto the Stantler as it shot through the forest, dancing around trees and leaping over logs.

"Stantler!" she shouted desperately, "where are you going? Where are you taking me?"

As if in response, it stopped in front of a bush, which was sitting next to the side of a cliff. It pushed through the bush, into what she realized was a cleverly concealed cave and made a grunting noise.

She was about to enter, her curiosity getting the better of her, when she heard a familiar voice from inside. "finally," it said weakly coughing, "I have found you.

End of Chapter 4.

(so I bet yall didn't think I would ever use the Stantler again, did you? I felt obligated to use it, it is after all, my favorite pokemon of all time.)

(oh and tell me if I am going overboard on the whole Team Rocket thing.)


	5. Return to the Bloodstained Room

Chapter 5: return to the bloodstained room.

I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry 

"A- A- Ash?" said Dawn when she had gotten her voice back, "is that really you Ash?"

she burst through the bush, not even bothering with her appearance. She was just happy that he was all right.

There he lay, propped up against the back wall his hat covering his eyes. She stepped closer.

"Wait! No! Don't come any nearer, I don't want you to have to see me like this." Ash said trying to cover himself with his arms. Dawn would not have any of this, and she continued foreword and moved his arms away from in front of him.

She gasped when she saw what he was covering. His lower jaw and neck were colored red from dried blood, with tear streaks running down his cheeks. His arms were riddled with cuts and scratches, and his pants were torn and stained all over. This would be the last time he would be able to wear the team rocket uniform, it was beyond repair. His exposed arms and legs were one solid bruise.

"Ash! We have to get you back to the center. You could die out here." She said a tear rolling down her cheek.

Before he had a chance to argue, she had grabbed him and attempted to pull him up.

"wait Dawn, it wont work, I cant move." Said Ash, "I have no energy, nothing to power my muscles."

"Then let me carry you." Said Dawn, determined to get him back to the center.

"Its no good, you can't even lift me." He replied. "You will have to use Stantler."

So she managed to lift him onto, and tie him to, Stantler back. She grabbed the rope she had used to tie him to it and jumped up behind him, holding onto Stantler, effectively keeping him from falling off.

She spurred Stantler, and he began galloping through the bushes toward what she hoped was the pokemon center.

As it ran many questions flew through her mind: why had he gone into the forest after her? was he ok? And what is with the Stantler?

She knew that she would have to wait for the answers till after ash was ok. Meanwhile she enjoyed holding him in her arms, knowing that it would only last so long.

Brock was sitting at a table in the lobby of the pokemon center sipping coffee with nurse joy when the Stantler smashed through the window into the building.

"What the heck! Dawn? Ash?" he shouted when he saw the pair riding on the back of the deer."

"Shut up Brock! we have to get him back to his room. He cant even walk anymore." Dawn shouted at him, in a state of emotional distress.

Stantler stumbled causing Ash to cough blood on Dawn, but she didn't complain. It wasn't the time to clean herself, it was the time to save Ash, since he had already saved her life twice. It was finally her turn to repay the favor.

Not even bothering to separate him from the stag pokemon, she led Stantler through the empty hallways as fast as she could without harming the boy lying on its back. every wince, every acknowledgement of pain was a double bladed sword. It told her she was alive, but also felt like someone punching her in the face for being so careless.

Finally they reached the room. By this time Dawn was so worried that she kicked down the door. All that training and running around the forests and mountains of the pokemon world had given her extremely strong legs, combined with the desperation of her situation caused the door to fall flat at her feet. Not even stopping to marvel at the feet of strength, she led the stag over to the bed that ash had been in previously, that is before knocking his friend unconscious and assaulting the nurse.

Nurse Joy had done what she could do to make him comfortable, and now he was out cold, in a drug induced sleep.

Dawn sat next to his table, trying as hard as she could not to fall asleep.

Slowly she was losing the battle, and after a few minutes, she was taken out of this world and placed in another.

Ash lay in the bed and thought over what had happened in the past few hours.

He had woken up in that cave with no idea how he had gotten there. When he had first awoke he thought he was alone, but when he tried to get up, his gasp of pain brought a visitor.

Now that he thought of it though, visitor was probably the wrong word to use, because in truth, he was the visitor, Stantler was the one who lived in the cave in the first place.

When Ash saw the Stantler, he acted on his first impulse, reaching into his backpack.

"Stantler, The Big Horn Pokemon, The round balls found on the fallen antlers can be ground into a powder that aids in sleeping," spouted his pokedex.

"well… I guess that could be useful," thought ash.

Eventually, he was able to get up, and he walked out of the cave, determined to find his way back to the pokemon center, so he could get all his pokemon, because as it is all he had was an empty pokeball that he had probably accidentally left in the team rocket outfit a while ago.

While he was thinking of trying to get back, he didn't notice the Ursaring until he had run flat into it. It turned roaring fiercely.

"Hey now, I am not trying to hurt you, so I'll just be going now" stammered ash as he began to back away.

Suddenly the ursaring faded out of existence, and Ash had a few seconds to gawk before he was hit by the faint attack. It reappeared behind him, swiping out with its claws and slashing across Ash's arms which he barely had enough time to raise in defense. Luckily for him, he tripped when it reappeared and only took the tips of the claws or he might not have any arms left. The ursaring bellowed and began to charge a beam of energy in its mouth.

This was when ash knew he would have to run, if he ever wanted to escape. He turned tail and began to run as fast as he could. Ursaring let loose with hyper beam and hit the ground beneath ash sending him flying and hit a tree causing him to lose his breath.

"this is it," he thought, "this is where I die. Only one regret… I never told Dawn how I felt."

Ursaring faded, and ash tensed up waiting for the pain to come, but it never made it to him.

Stantler burst through the trees and slammed into the now visible ursaring, sending it flying into a tree. Ursaring didn't like this at all, and began to charge up another hyper beam.

Stantler's horns started to glow purple and Ash knew what was coming, so he shielded his eyes. When it was over he looked and ursaring was asleep. Then Stantler started glowing.

"Is that double edge?" wondered ash, looking on.

The Stantler shot foreword and slammed into ursaring, sending it flying through the air, smashing through tree after tree until Ash couldn't see it anymore.

Then Stantler walked over toward him and nuzzled his leg, which ash found he couldn't move.

"You found me, you saved my life." Said ash somewhat amazed, "does that mean you want to stay with me?"

Ash reached into his pocket and grabbed the empty pokeball, and took it out and tossed it at Stantler, sucking it inside. The ball shook once, twice, three times, and was still. Ash attempted to assume is usual position but only succeeded in coughing up more blood.

He then let Stantler out and, through a great feat of will and strength, not to mention coughing more blood, he was able to lift himself onto its back and it took him back to the cave.

It was then when he thought of Dawn and Pikachu. He got an idea.

"Stantler, I need you to find my friend Dawn, she's a bit shorter than me, and has blue hair. She always wears a miniskirt and a white hat. Can you do that for me?"

His only answer was Stantler's backside exiting the cave through the bush.

It had all turned out ok he thought, looking at the girl sitting in the chair next to him. She had finally fallen asleep.

(there you go, the end of the chapter, the next two are gonna be the two original endings I wanted to try. The first is a dream though, I wanted the story to end happily.)


	6. In a Dream, Is this really the end?

(well I finally got off my lazy butt and wrote the second to last chapter… so read it and tell me it sux lol)

Chapter 6: In a Dream

At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away 

"Miss… we have a problem," said Nurse Joy as she poked her head into the waiting room.

"wait how did I get here?" thought Dawn, "I thought I was in ash's room."

"I need you to step into my office; we have something we need to talk about."

Dawn stood up and walked toward her office, still trying to remember how she had gotten to the lobby. She was so consumed in this that she didn't hear the gentle sobbing in the corner, or the grave looks from the people sitting in the lobby.

She stepped into nurse joy's office, which was shockingly pink and decorated with Chansey wallpaper, and even Chansey shaped chairs.

"wow" thought Dawn, "I knew nurse joy's had a strange affection for Chanseys, but this is kinda extreme…"

"Dawn, honey, how long have you known Ash Ketchum?" began a somber Nurse Joy.

"Well, about a year, Why?"

"Oh… that will definitely make things quite a bit harder…" mumbled Joy to herself.

"Yesterday, as you know, Ash went through a great deal of stress, both physical and mental, and when he was brought back to the center, there was already massive internal bleeding… we tried everything we could to help him, but there was little we could do besides lessen the pain. He wants to see you before he goes on.

Suddenly everything was spinning.

There was no way this could be true, he couldn't be dead…. There was just no way…

"YOU'RE LYING!!! YOU STUPID #$!!!! WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!! HE CAN'T BE DEAD I WON'T LET HIM DIE!!!" Dawn screamed, punctuating the last sentence by throwing the door open and dashing out into the lobby in the direction of the hospital wing.

Behind her nurse joy wiped a tear off of her cheek and laid a picture of a stunning black haired man with a red cap down on the table.

"like you in soo many ways, even to the end…" she said as she shut the door behind Dawn.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn rushed into the room where Ash was supposed to be laying, tears running unashamedly down her cheeks. She didn't care if he saw her crying she just wanted to make sure that she was right, that he wasn't dying.

"He couldn't die" she told herself. Ash had been the solid wall that kept her from falling when things got tough, he was the one person who always knew what to do when things went wrong, and they seemed to quite often around him. He always knew what was right. He loved her…

He was laying there bandaged up, breathing softly with the help of a respirator. His eyes slowly opened and he looked at her, though just this seemed to take a tremendous amount of effort…

"I… I didn't… want you …. To see me… like this." He gasped out. "but I had to see you before it ended.

The short sentence struck her harder than any speech. It was true, he was at the edge of the precipice and nothing could stop him from going over, the only question was how long would It take.

"How could you leave me? We were supposed to always be together…" she began quietly and slowly getting louder and louder until she was at a fever pitch." I need you I cant stand to be without you. YOU CANT LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" she shouted now sobbing uncontrollably.

She felt a slap and she opened her eyes…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(sorry guys its kinda short because im not good with sad stories….)


	7. Fine di Felicità

Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Felicità.

And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

"Dawn wake up!" shouted Brock as he tried to hold the writhing, screaming, girl. "Ash not dead wake up, before you wake him up!" It did no good, no matter how loud he yelled, she wouldn't wake up, so seeing no alternative, he wound up…

"AAASSSHHH" screamed Dawn as she snapped awake, her reddened face streaked with tears. "WHERE ARE YOU ASH!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!" she whimpered her voice hoarse from all the screaming.

"Hush," said Brock gently, "if you don't let him sleep…." He said trailing off.

She knew what he meant, ash couldn't be in good shape, after losing so much blood, and as for herself, her encounter with team rocket had left her with more than one broken rib, and she was pretty sure that some if not all of the blood on the pillow was hers. But still, she had to at least know he was ok.

And so she pretended to go to sleep, and waited for Brock to leave, satisfied she was sound asleep, and got out of her bed. "Big mistake" she thought as she muffled a shout as pain lanced through her body. Every step she took towards his room was like being constricted by an onyx and by the time she made it to the hall, she could barely breath.

Some how, though, she made it to the room where Ash was sleeping. Opening the door proved to be a monumental task, taking much of what energy she had left, and it was all she could do to stumble towards the hospital bed he was sleeping on…

Ash lay on the bed in a deep, drug induced sleep, with such a look of peace on his face that, at first, Dawn thought he might have died, but before she could formulate that, she saw his chest rising and falling and she let out the breath she had been holding.

She knelt in front of him, and kissed his forehead, in wonder at everything that had happened those last few days. Quietly she began to sing.

"You noticed me,  
You took my hand  
Why were we  
Strangers when  
this love was strong  
Why carry on without me?

Everytime I tried to fly  
I'd fall without my wings  
I felt so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I saw you in my dreams  
I'd see your face, it haunted me  
I guess I need you baby

I made believe  
That you were here  
It's the only way  
I could see clear  
What had I done  
You seem to move on easy

And everytime I tried to fly  
I'd fall without my wings  
I felt so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I saw you in my dreams  
I'd see your face, you haunted me  
I guess I need you baby

I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is our story

Ohhhh

At night I pray  
That your smiling face  
Will never fade away

And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I love you baby…"


End file.
